One history to tell!
by Piketuxa
Summary: Sasuke visita o túmulo de Hinata, as lembranças do dia que se conheceram voltando à sua mente. Nostálgico.


**One history to tell!**

**Inverno de 2011**

O dia estava nublado, o jornal da manhã anunciara que choveria no início da noite. Por ele, ficaria o dia inteiro parado, na frente da lápide da única mulher que amara, a única que lhe interessara.

O cemitério estava vazio, apenas ele lembrara-se do dia que ela morrera; parada cardíaca, quem iria imaginar que uma mulher tão saudável morreria enquanto dormia? Duas finas lágrimas, uma de cada olho, escorreram sobre a face do homem em luto. Enquanto as cristalinas gotículas escorriam sobre a tez masculina o homem lembrava-se do dia que conheceu-a.

**Inverno de 2002**

O bar tão frequentado e famoso era no subterrâneo da locadora, no subúrbio de Londres. Apenas o 'F' e o 'B' da placa do bar piscavam, uma luz fraca, já prestes a apagar-se também. _Fliperama do Boo_, onde as apostas corriam soltas, os maiores apostadores se reuniam no local, e naquele dia não era diferente.

O local mal iluminado não estava em seu melhor dia, mas também não estava no pior. Dava para andar sossegado pelo lugar sem ser exprimido pela multidão de pessoas dançando ao som do rock pesado. A mesa de apostas estava cheia; homens de classe alta reuniam-se para jogar na sorte, mas todos sabiam que naquela mesa ninguém ganhava.

_Sasuke Uchiha_ era seu nome, o nome da mesa. Canto esquerdo do bar, o mais fundo possível; onde apenas o som da música era possível ouvir, já que a pista de dança ficava do outro lado, perto do balcão. Todos os apostadores que ousavam sentar por ali sabiam que se o dono da mesa estivesse, seus dinheiros seriam tirados de si num piscar de olhos.

_Sasuke Uchiha_, o apostador que nunca perdia. Empresário conturbado que gastava seu tempo apostando seus carros de luxo, casas fora da Inglaterra e documentos de terrenos para construir empresas. Corajoso, e trapaceiro; sabia sempre quais cartas deveriam ser postas na mesa. Mesa essa que era habitada por mulheres, loiras, morenas, ruivas, altas, magras, atiradas… _Mulheres_.

Para cada homem uma mulher, sempre duas no Uchiha, uma fazendo-lhe uma massagem e outras lhe acariciando em lugares indevidos, por debaixo da mesa. _Mulheres_… todas ao seu redor, mas ele não as queria, já havia tido todas. Queria alguma diferente, que lhe atraísse.

Colocou as cartas na mesa revelando a sequência perfeita de espadas: Às, Rei, Rainha, Valete, Dez… _fim de jogo_. Sons de suspiros, queriam a blazer negra estacionada na frente do estabelecimento, mas tudo que conseguiram foram perder suas Ferrari's, Impala's, Importados e Luxuosos carros… _Fim do Jogo_.

Sasuke levantou deixando as mulheres vulgares lá, ansiosas por sua volta. Passou a mão nos fios negros lentamente, aquelas mulheres lhe irritavam, enojavam. Sentou em um sofá negro de couro um pouco mais perto do balcão e fitou as pessoas dançando sobre a pista de dança, não tinha vontade de se mexer; queria ver uma mulher se mexer para si, dançando sensualmente.

Era sua fantasia, sentar e receber um showzinho sensual e provocante, mas não era qualquer uma que conseguiria prender seus olhos por muito tempo.

— O que faz sozinha aqui? — perguntou rudemente fechando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça para trás; o rock, calmante e agitante, era seu melhor remédio contra o tédio. A mulher deu de ombros bebendo um longo gole de seu Whisk.

— Terminei com meu noivo. — respondeu fitando a alegria dos frequentadores do bar, quem dera pudesse alegrar-se daquele jeito.

— Nunca a vi por aqui. — Sasuke disse frio abrindo os olhos e contemplando a garçonete colocar um copo com um líquido transparente na mesa à sua frente. A loira de peitos enormes que pulavam para fora do decote sorriu maliciosamente levando a mão ao ouvido e fingindo um celular, os lábios vermelhos sussurraram um "Ligue-me!" e se foi servir outros clientes.

— Primeira vez que venho ao subúrbio de Londres. — comentou ela vendo o homem pegar o copo, embaixo deste estava um papel vermelho que ele ignorou. — Não vai pegar? — perguntou apontando para o papel, o moreno deu de ombros bebendo um gole da bebida.

— Sabe quem sou? — perguntou encarando seu copo procurando qualquer vestígio de pílulas para dormir no líquido, as mulheres costumavam pregar-lhe peças daquele tipo.

— Não faço a mínima. — comentou encostando as costas no sofá e relaxando.

—Sou o jogador invicto desse lugar, estou sempre aqui nas horas vagas. — comentou encarando pela primeira vez a mulher que bebia, distraidamente, seu Whisk.

— E eu sou uma mulher perdida que terminou com o noivo e precisa curtir a vida. — comentou finalmente encarando o homem ao seu lado, ele lhe encarava firmemente.

— Pegou-o traindo-te? — perguntou aproximando-se lenta e perigosamente encurralando a mulher no sofá.

— Sim. — comentou tremendo, mal conhecia-a e já estava flertando com ela?

— Sou Sasuke Uchiha. — aproximou-se e beijou o canto da boca da mulher que arregalou os olhos surpresa.

— Hinata Hyuuga. — apresentou-se sentindo a respiração lenta bater contra seu rosto alvo.

— Disse que precisava curtir a vida. — comentou passando a ponta da língua na bochecha exposta da mulher.

— Sim, sempre fui muito reservada e presa por meu pai, agora que moro sozinha e rompi o noivado quero aproveitar minha vida. — desabafou bufando por ter sido tão infantil ao acreditar que Neji estava interessado em si.

— Poderia começar tirando esse casaco. — comentou abaixando o olhar e fitando a roupa pesada e larga que cobria o corpo feminino quase por completo.

— Não. — negou sorrindo maliciosamente e rindo baixo. — Amanhã voltarei aqui como uma nova Hinata que só quer curtir a vida. — os olhos claros brilhavam de excitação.

— Estarei esperando-a aqui amanhã. — comentou Sasuke dando um leve selinho no rosto da mulher e afastando-se sentando relaxadamente no sofá.

— Espere-me. — sussurrou levantando e deixando o dinheiro do Whisk sobre a mesa, a Hyuuga caminhou lentamente até a saída e foi embora deixando o moreno sozinho.

— Hinata Hyuuga. — sussurrou balançando seu copo de Whisk pela metade. — Veremos como ela virá amanhã. — deu de ombros voltando a beber o líquido transparente alheio aos olhares desejosos lançados em sua direção.

O Uchiha colocou as cinco cartas na mesa, as cinco vermelhas de copa: Às, Rei, Dama, Valete e Dez. A sequência perfeita que só um mestre no jogo faria, os homens que estavam na mesa arregalaram os olhos fitando atentamente as cartas.

— Como? Um Straight Flush? — perguntou um jogador indignado pegando as cartas na mão e analisando-as.

— Foi uma jogada de sorte. — comentou Sasuke dando de ombros. — Veio três da sequencia, apenas tentei as outras duas. — pegou o dinheiro que ganhara e colocou no bolso.

— Quem é aquela? — perguntou um dos jogadores apontando para alguém atrás do moreno.

Mãos delicadas tocaram o ombro de Sasuke com leveza, leves apertões foram dados no local. Aquilo era relaxante, realmente precisava de uma massagem. As mãos continuaram por longos segundos e Sasuke sentiu todo peso de sua costas sumirem. Um leve assopro em seu ouvido esquerdo e lábios macios e quentes dançaram por seu pescoço. "_Garçonete ousada!_" Pensou erguendo a cabeça e fitando o rosto alvo de olhos claros, conhecia aquele rosto. "_Hinata_".

— Como vai? — sussurrou a pergunta no ouvido do homem sensualmente, Sasuke pensou que talvez aquela não fosse a mulher com quem conversara ontem. Mas aqueles olhos não o enganavam, nunca havia visto ninguém com olhos naquele tom.

— Achei que não viria. — confessou sorrindo de lado, todos observavam a cena atônicos, Sasuke conhecia a mulher? Nunca tinham visto-a no bar.

— Disse que estaria aqui hoje. — comentou largando os ombros do homem e sentando em seu colo.

A mulher vestia uma calça preta de couro colada no corpo, deixando a mostra as curvas das torneadas pernas. Salto agulha preto e um espartilho toma-que-caia realçando os seios fartos que receberam a atenção do Uchiha por longos minutos. Hinata riu, nunca havia se divertido tanto em sua vida, e acreditava que Sasuke fosse capaz de fazê-la ter, pelo menos por um dia, esse divertimento.

Ainda sentada no colo do homem virou ficando de frente e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, colocou a cabeça apoiada na mão e encarou os homens presentes na mesa de forma desafiadora e divertida.

— Vamos, joguem. — ordenou tirando os homens de seu transe. — Vou observá-los. — Sasuke sorriu de lado acenando positivamente para os presentes na mesa, confirmando que jogaria.

As cartas foram distribuídas entre os participantes, mas as de Sasuke foram parar nas mãos da Hyuuga. O moreno sorriu apoiando a cabeça no ombro da mulher para observar as cartas enquanto descansava suas mãos nas pernas torneadas, fazendo leves carícias vez ou outra.

Foi um jogo tranquilo onde o principal era impressionar a única mulher presente na mesa. Apostaram carros, casas, documentos importantes, dinheiro, tudo que tinham.

Hinata divertiu-se diante da ousadia daqueles homens em tentar impressioná-la, em algum momento Sasuke lambeu o pescoço alvo sussurrando que todo o dinheiro e o documento de um carro seria dado a ela, era só escolher um.

No fim, o Uchiha ganhou como sempre ganhava e a mulher recebera tudo que lhe fora prometido. A Hyuuga chamou-o para dançarem na pista de dança e pela primeira vez ele pisara seus pés na área mais usada do bar. O DJ colocara os melhores rock's e ainda ofereceu uma música lenta aos casais, e foi nesse momento que rolou o primeiro beijo entre ambos, inesquecível.

— Hinata. — sussurrou baixo, o vento gélido que passara levou o conjunto de sílabas para longe do moreno; Sasuke saiu de seus devaneios e virou dando um passo para frente. — Vamos crianças. — chamou começando a andar com as mãos no bolso.

Duas crianças apareceram correndo em sua direção de mãos dadas. A primeira era um menino, deveria ter uns sete anos, cabelos arrepiados e negros da mesma cor que os olhos e a pele alva. A segunda, sendo puxada pela primeira, era uma menina, deveria ter uns cinco aninhos, cabelo longo preto, olhos perolados e a pele da mesma cor que a do menino.

— Papai, já acabamos de visitar a mamãe? — perguntou a menina soltando a mão do garoto e correndo até o pai, Sasuke parou pegando a garota no colo, o menino correu alcançando o pai e andou ao seu lado até a blazer preta.

— Sim querida, vamos para casa. — respondeu abrindo a porta de trás do carro e colocando a filha sentada no banco, o garotinho entrou pela outra porta e quando o pai deu a volta no carro sentando no motorista ele pôs o cinto de segurança na irmã e em si mesmo. Sasuke deu partida no carro e rumou para casa.

O menininho de cabelos negros era Sousuke Uchiha, filho primogênito de Sasuke. Era a figura do pai: Frio, calmo e quieto, apenas com a irmã mostrava-se carinhoso e atencioso. Recebeu esse nome por ser tão parecido com Sasuke, quem escolheu foi Hinata. A menininha era Mikoto Uchiha, filha caçula de Sasuke. Sempre alegre, rindo e gentil como sua mãe. Seu nome é uma homenagem de Sasuke à sua mãe já falecida, seu cabelo era igual o de sua avó.

A história dessa família é normal e diferente ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke e Hinata conheceram-se em 2002; em janeiro de 2004, já casados, seu primeiro filho nasceu. Em agosto de 2006 tiveram o segundo filho, só que dessa vez menina. Um ano depois Hinata morreu repentinamente enquanto dormia, os médicos disseram que foi parada cardíaca. Sasuke amaldiçoou-se por sua mulher nunca contar como estava, Hinata sempre sentiu dor sozinha, não desabafava. Dizia que não queria preocupá-lo.

Prometera para a esposa que mulher nenhuma deitaria em sua cama, que seria dela e apenas dela aquele lugar sagrado para ambos. Mas sua promessa foi refeita quando sua filha chegara em seu quarto alegando que não conseguia dormir. Sasuke deitou-a sobre seu peitoral, prometendo a sua esposa que apenas uma mulher poderia dormir em sua cama. Mais uma vez a promessa foi refeita quando seu filho procurara a irmã mais nova e encontrara-a deitada sobre o pai. Sasuke chamou-o para também dormir na cama e o menino deitou de lado, fitando o rosto sereno da menina. Prometeu a sua esposa que apenas duas pessoas, fora ele, poderiam dormir sobre aquela cama.

E os anos seguintes foram parecidos, quando não fazia virada na empresa, dormia em sua cama na companhia de seus filhos. Mas quando a garota fizera 11 anos as coisas mudaram. Certa vez Sasuke passou na frente do quarto de seu filho e viu que uma brecha da porta estava aberta, caminhou até lá para fechá-la, mas antes checou o quarto. As paredes pretas deixavam-no escuro, mas o abajur também negro iluminava o lado da cama. Sorriu ao ver a cena: O corpo pequeno de sua filha deitado sobre o do garoto; desde pequenos os dois sempre tiveram uma forte ligação, e cada dia que passava estavam mais unidos.

Alguns dias depois que Mikoto fizera dezoito anos, ela e seu irmão convocaram seu pai para uma pequena reunião familiar. O homem sentou no sofá grande e os filhos no pequeno, de frente para o pai. Alguns segundos de silêncio, um observava o outro atentamente; o primeiro movimento das crianças fizeram nascer um sorriso interno em Sasuke: Sousuke entrelaçou seus dedos nos da irmã, passando-lhe coragem. A confirmação veio para Sasuke quando a menina disse que estava namorando com o irmão. Era estranho, mas Sasuke preferia que sua filha estivesse em mãos seguras, e sabia que ela estava; afinal, a nove anos atrás eles começaram a brincadeira de se beijarem, sabia que uma hora ou outra eles lhe contariam.

Sousuke e Mikoto mudaram para um apartamento alugado que era pago por seu pai até o homem falecer, seu último desejo era que seus filhos ficassem na casa que um dia ele e Hinata ficaram, desejo atendido. Os dois jovens mudaram para a mansão Uchiha e tiveram um menino e depois uma menina, e quando adolescentes, as crianças relacionaram-se entre si, sim, incesto. Mas o casal Uchiha não ligava, afinal, sabiam que existia esse laço entre irmãos Uchiha, também possuíam-no.

Foi assim até a quarta geração Uchiha e a vida de Sasuke e Hinata era passada de pai para filho como uma história divertida. Mas infelizmente, em um acidente os irmãos Uchiha morreram queimados, depois do carro pegar fogo.

E assim acaba essa longa história para contar, o relacionamento repentino de Sasuke e Hinata que resultou em incesto entre seus filhos, netos e até mesmo bisnetos. Forte, duradouro; capaz de aparecer entre pessoas que nunca se espera; repentino, assustador, tocante, capaz de mudar uma pessoa, vívido e eterno: O Amor.


End file.
